sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 1
Something Going On In Irandathia Kevlon the Barbarian has been wandering in the forest of Irandathia for a while now, having lost the home he once knew. He stumbles across the Cartelda Village along the coast. Upon entering the village, the Mayor, Aramil Nightbreeze, recognizes him as a capable warrior. He tells the story of several missing children from the village and asks him to find out what's going on. Kevlon agrees to help. Something Going On In The Capital Ker'Ryl is in the capital city, helping the poor. While doing that, he meets Gerard, a beggar on the street. He tells Ker'Ryl about how some of the poor people have gone missing. Various beggars and homeless have disappeared from their normal hangouts, many of them last seen with a cleric of Helifix. Gerard can't get anyone to believe him, but Ker'Ryl agrees to investigate. Melicon Moroki-son is in the capital as well. He is approached by Brianna, a Priestess of Helifix. She claims that a high ranking priest of her local church, Kendall, has begun to act strangely since returning from pilgrimage. She believes Melicon looks like a capable fighter, and she needs an outsider to help her investigate. Melicon agrees to help. Hunger Pains Kevlon tracks the last missing child and finds a trail. He finds a cave about a mile or two outside of the village. Upon entering he finds that a trio of Orcs inhabit the cave, supposedly brothers. The two brothers have been going out and kidnapping Elven children, while the third, possessed by Gluttony, eats them. Kevlon attacks and kills the two brothers, but Thog, the third Orc, escapes. But not before he drops a small book... Pride of the Fallen Brianna and Melicon enter the church of Helifix. The arrive around the same time as Ker'Ryl, who is there asking about the missing beggars. They both look for Kendall together, after realizing that they are investigating the same thing. After asking some others about where Kendall disappears, they find a secret door, leading them to a secret underground room. Down below, Kendall has been capturing and experimenting on the missing beggars. Upon being discovered, Kendall sicks his goons on them. Together, Brianna, Melicon, and Ker'Ryl defeat them and Kendall. He teleports away, realizing he is defeated. But not before he drops a small book... Just the Beginning Kevlon returns to the village with the bad news. The Mayor is saddened by the news, but glad that it's over. When Kevlon asks about the book, Aramil recommends that he travel to the Hygrath and meet with his brother, Jerith Nightbreeze. He might know more about this book and what it means. Quickly writing a letter addressed to his brother, Aramil sends Kevlon on his way. Separation of Church and State After the chaos of the battle, the head of the this temple of Helifix, High Priest Unther Theolonius, comes down. He ushers Brianna Fairmoor away, hoping to cover up this embarrassing incident. After inquiring about the book and the church's plan to follow up with this, Unther says that Melicon and Ker'Ryl should follow up on it themselves. He recommends they visit the palace and speak to Carabath Wildrunner, who may know what the book is and what it means.